Heretofore, it has been well known to provide switch covers of various configurations for covering electrical boxes mounted on or in recessed relation with vertical walls and having switches for controlling lights and/or other devices, such as garbage disposals. Inasmuch as such a switch cover and electrical box is usually mounted adjacent to a sink in which water is encountered in the washing or rinsing of dishes, pots and/or silverware, and the hands of the person washing or rinsing the dishes, pots and/or silverware accumulates water, after which the user might operate a switch for controlling lights, a garbage disposal, or other devices, it has been found that water drips from the hands of the user during the operation of a switch which then can run down the switch cover and the wall on which it is mounted. Such water builds up and causes contamination of the surface of the switch cover as well as the wall below the switch cover sometimes to the extent that not only the switch cover but the wall becomes damaged. For example, sometimes in addition to water, soap scum drips against the cover and the wall which can cause deformation of the cover and the wall which is unsightly, particularly in a kitchen.
Heretofore, no solution has been known to prevent liquid drippings from contaminating walls and the like on which a switch cover is mounted.